reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Elkadion
An Akaron, formerly the Great Priestess, who roamed the Abyss in order to atone for her sins. Past Incarnation Elkadion is one of 13 Akarons who transmigrated their souls to other worlds in order to search for a cure to the Calamity of Death that cursed the Gragos. She was transported to the Abyss where she completed the cure for the Gragos after hundreds of years roaming around. However, she died off due to the harsh environment of the Abyss. She left behind a memory crystal that had information on the cure and many other information about the Orange Zone. The memory crystal was found by Hansoo and the humans of the Abyss. Within the memory crystal was a method for curing the curse by only using materials that could be found in the Orange Zone. Bio Before the Calamity of Death occurred, she was a symbol of victory for the Akarons and helped unite them together alongside Mekido, the Great Patriarch of the Akarons. She was a promising candidate for the next Great Priestess and had more influence than the current Great Priest of the time, Karbana. She created the Dragon Essence Blade for Mekido and allowed her to reach the strength of the Tiradus. After Mekido killed the Margoth du Tiradus, Elkadion was able to study and research the Tiradus. She found out that it was a lifeform that was not created naturally. The Tiradus protected a device called the Soul Telautograph that could receive and send off souls. The device pulled out the essence of the Gragos and sent it somewhere else. It also had the ability to automatically analyze lifeforms with huge amounts of energy or highly important information. Elkadion needed an absolute power in order to control and end all oppositions. Something that could reduce the casualties of the Akarons from the Margoths and at the same time control the Akarons so that they wouldn't fight with each other. She studied the information within a Soul Telautograph and a Tiradus and used the information she gained to create powerful soldiers that could fight instead of the Akarons while having the power to control these soldiers. She created the Akadus, extremely powerful and numerous unmanned soldiers. She created the which produces the Akadus. She created the Crown of Thorns that could control the Akadus, who were weaker than the Tiradus but were very numerous. From studying the Soul Telautograph which had vast amounts of information about the Gragos and its essence, Elkadion managed to complete the Body Enhancement Surgery which allowed the Akarons to fight and kill the Margoths which endangered their lives. Soon after however, Elkadion accidentally activated the Soul Telautograph while tampering with it. The device released toxins into the body of the Gragos and paralyzed it, thus begins the Calamity of Death. Mekido destroyed the device to stop the calamity. He killed 2 other Tiradus who were protecting the Soul Telautographs but died in the process. Elkadion, along with 12 others, sent their souls to other worlds to find a cure. Her soul was summoned to the Orange Zone into Taruhol's body with the use of the Crown of Thorns and the Dragon Essence Blade. At this time she has not yet created the Memory Crystal which Hansoo used to cure the Gragos. She therefore immediately suspects Hansoo of having used the Erkanian’s Time Space Crystal to travel to the past. She is also happy to that she can speak to Hansoo of the Abyss and is making plans to make the Akarons stronger to withstand the Abyss in the future. Those plans backfired and summoned a Dark Cloud being of the Abyss. Taruhol's body which Elkadion's soul inhabited becomes damaged. Hansoo manages to kill the Dark Cloud and transfers the Crown of Thorns from Taruhol to Gwanje. Gwanje along with Elkadion's soul become the King of the Orange Zone under Hansoo. Powers and Abilities Elkadion had enough strength as a Great Priestess to be on par with the Mekido, the Great Patriarch. She was also able to roam the Abyss for hundreds of years in order to find a cure for the Gragos. Elkadion is very intelligent and was able to research the Soul Telautograph, create the Body Enhancement Surgery, the Crown of Thorns, the Akadus, the Dragon Essence Blade for Mekido, and the cure for the Calamity of Death. The Body Enhancement Surgery and the Crown of Thorns are creations that surpassed the legacy of the Akarons' ancestors. Quotes Category:Character